Beyblade: Sacred Destiny-Chapter 04:Burning Drive!,Unleashing The Unbelievable!
After a extreme battle with Lucinda,Zealana And Amani went on there uh..so called date Zealana:Earth food sure is good! Cresus definitly doesnt have food like this yummy! Amani:Hahaha,I keep forgeting youve never had sushi or teriyaki,does it taste good? Zealana:Yeah... *Sobs* Amani:Whats Wrong? Did i say somthing? im sorry ill shu- Zealana:No No..Thats not it...Its just that i abandoned my familiy on Cresus,meanwhile im eating nice food with a boy i just met...*Starts to cry* Amani:Hmmmm..I know! lets go somewher...uhhh less crowded... Zealana:Uhhhh why? here's just fine! *fake smiles* Amani:You will love it! Zealana:Fine! *At the place* Zealana:Look at all the stars and the trees! what is this place? Amani:Its called a park! theres even animals too! but they are sleeping.... Zealana:Can we come tomorrow? when the shining thing is in the sky? Amani:Shining Thi--oh you mean the sun! Hahaha sure! why not? its on my way to school Zealana:Skool? Whats that? Amani:No School! you know,a place where bordem rules...kidding its where you learn stuff...Never mind...Lets just get home Zealana:Yeah its late *In the morning* Amani:Uhhhhh...what..is...this..lumpy..thing? Zealana:AHHHHHHHHHHH *Blushes and falls out bed* Why did you touch my bewbs! Amani:Uhhhhhh..*Pulsates hand* Makes sense... Zealana:*Kicks in the nads* Humph...Perv Amani:AWWWWWWWWWW FUGGGGG MAN *Tears up* what was that for! your the one who slept in my bed! Zealana:Yeah..Uh..What...Fine! you win! ???:You guys slept for a while!..you guys where snuggiling..Tee hee Amani:Grrrrrrr..Akyulus..I told you too knock on the window before you come in!..Creep. Akyulus:Yeah Yeah waht ever..Todays the day dufus Amani:Omergawd i totally forgot!...Wait your pockets glowing! Akyulus:Huh? Oh that...my pockets been doing it all morning i dont know why but it just has *Light flashes* Amani:AHHHHHHHHH...Its blinding me! Zealana:Your bey has been chosen! Akyulus:Wait..Look! *Pulls out bey* my eagle has changed! ill call it Black-Winged Dragon! it has two chrome wheels! Amani:We should have a battle to test it out! Akyulus:Yeah! meet you at the shadow stadium! Zealana:Where? whats that? Amani:That stadium! Woah man thats intense...The shadow stadium is the stadium where you battle in darkness...and when you loose your bey is lost forever Zealana:Woah.....Well have fun! Amani:Yeah....Woah *At the stadium* Akyulus:3! Amani:2! Both:1..LET..IT..RIPPPPPPP! Amani:Gooooo Percival! Unleash your power! let the sunlight burst! Akyulus:Dragon! dont let him win! Amani:You wish! Use the shadows to cloak yourself! Akyulus:Whaaaa? HEY! IM THE NINJA HERE! Amani:Not for long! Because..Im feeling the flow! Acess Super Mode:Unleashing the flames of your spirit and Driving evil back to hell!,Overdrive Zhuque! Akyulus:Whatttttt! No! Special Move:Black Feather Rave! Amani:Acess Super Special Move!:Blazing Legacy Tempest! Both:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOOOOOOOO! Akyulus:Uhhhh..Whaaaa....Who won? Amani:I dont know......i guess we have to wait for the dust to clear! Akyulus:Look! No...No...No...I LOST!?! BUT HOW? Amani:I unleahsed my special move when i was cloaked so you werent able to detect my moves! Zealana:You did it! you unleashed it! great...but now..we have to find 8 more fragmets Amani:lets go on a journey! it'll be fun! Akyulus:ill go! Zealana:I guess that makes 3! *On cresus* Saelum:Uhhhh..That little brat is in my way! i shall call on an asassin to..uh....take care of her ???:Humph..Could of done that my self...ill call upon the others...... To be continued....